


Reunion

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prinxiety - Freeform, Snowed In, intruality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: The gang gets together every year, but this year is the first Remus will be joining them after his time travelling the country. He runs into a problem very quickly, he's alone in a cabin with his high school crush that he's not so over.I'll be posting each day on the day it happens.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 128





	1. Day 1: Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new! I hope you like it!

“Hello, Patton! Looks like your first to arrive.”  
“Oh. Hi, Remus. Where’s Roman?”  
“He went to pick up Virgil. Hopefully he gets back soon. Logan and Dee, too. There’s supposed to be a big storm.”  
“Yeah, I heard. I’m going to go unpack my things.”  
“Ok.”

Roman and Remus’s family owned a large plot of land with a cabin at the center of it that the whole friend group went to for Christmas and New Years since none of them had particularly good relationships with their parents and the twins’ family were never around for the holidays, not that they minded. This was the seventh year they carried out their tradition, though it was the first time Remus was actually there. He had been backpacking just about everywhere for the first few years and then he’d picked up a job in Arizona for a bit. It had been a while since Patton had seen him, since he was the only one in their group that didn’t really have any sort of relationship with him. In high school, Remus had made him uncomfortable (maybe?) so they only hung out in group settings and honestly didn’t know much about each other. Remus had gotten more manageable to be around as the years went on, but Senior year was the biggest change, though he did seem to get suspended more that year, so maybe it was just because they saw each other even less often. It was because of Remus though that Patton had met Virgil and Logan, two of his dearest friends, as well as Dee who was still something of an enigma. 

Patton walked down the hallway to pick out his room. There were only four, which had never been a problem, but was even less of one now that Logan and Dee had finally gotten together the past summer. It had been a long time coming. Of course, Roman and Virgil had been dating since Junior year of high school. Patton was so grateful that after all this time they were all still friends and saw each other semi-frequently. He also was grateful that they didn’t get frustrated at his weekly hour long phone calls. He just wanted to know how everyone was doing. He went to his usual room and unpacked his things. It was a little chilly already so he put on a sweater. He had gotten it Senior year from a secret admirer and never wore it to school, but since then he had worn it frequently. It seemed to be home made and was the warmest one he owned. He figured he’d go start dinner so it would be ready when the others got there.

Remus waited on the couch. He supposed it would be just like Senior year again since they hadn’t seen each other since then. He wanted to show he had changed a bit so Patton would be more comfortable. It was a lot better now that he had been diagnosed and treated for ADHD so he didn’t just blurt out everything he thought. He had learned how to slow it all down and that there were some things you kept in your head or your creative writing projects. After a bit, he heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway and Patton appeared. He was wearing a sweater. A very specific sweater. A sweater that had taken months to make because he kept messing up and having to start over. A sweater that was supposed to be given at the start of the cold, but wasn’t given until a bit after Christmas. A sweater that was green and blue and left with a note. A sweater Remus had made for Patton once he had realized he was hopelessly, helplessly, horrendously, head over heels in love. 

Patton was going to ask Remus what they had in the cabin, but the second he walked out Remus’s eyes went wide and he started staring.

“Is… Is something wrong?”  
Remus was shaken out of his daze at the words and tried to conceal his blush as he responded. “Oh, no, sorry. That’s a nice sweater.”  
“Hmm? Oh, yeah! It was a gift.”  
“Who from?”  
“I have no clue. I got it a long time ago so I doubt I’ll ever find out. Anyway, I was wondering what there is in the cabin to make dinner with.”  
“Oh yeah. Roman said you like to cook. He said spaghetti was one of your favorites so I got stuff for that, as well as pancake mix.”  
“Oh. Thanks!”  
“No problem.”

Remus wanted to say something, but he thought better of it. He had worked so hard to get away from those feelings. Heck, he had traveled the world running away from them. It had been a while and he was finally rid of them, no use stirring up old memories. 

Patton started the spaghetti and was glad the old gas stove had been replaced with an electric because he had a bit of a record of starting kitchen fires when he got distracted. Nothing too big, but it made the whole cabin smell bad. He was excited all of them would be able to hang out again, even if he was alone with Remus for the moment.

It had been snowing lightly all morning and accumulating a bit, but as Patton put the water on he noticed it was coming down a bit more and the wind had picked up. Remus had always found storms of all types to be beautiful with all of the power they held, but he was hoping this one would hold back its power long enough for the others to arrive. He couldn’t afford to be alone with Patton much longer, because as hard as he tried to push them down, his old feelings were starting to rise up.

By the time the water was boiling the wind was howling and Patton shivered despite the heat of the stove. He heard Remus’s phone ring in the other room but couldn’t tell what was said after he picked up between the water and the wind. Remus walked in as Patton put the spaghetti in and lowered the heat.

“That was Logan and Dee. The way they’re coming up has a bit more snow on the ground so they’re going to drive up the rest of the way tomorrow after the plows.”  
“Oh. I see. That’s probably a good idea. I wonder if-” Patton’s phone rang interrupting him. It was Roman so his question was about to be answered. “Hey, Ro.”  
“Greetings, my dear Patton. It seems we will not be able to complete our journey on this night. A tree has fallen into the road and a removal crew won’t be here until morning.”  
“You guys too? Logan and Dee are also coming up tomorrow because of the storm. That just means I’ll have to make a big breakfast!”  
“I do love when you make breakfast.”   
Patton could hear someone in the background that he assumed was Virgil.  
“Virgil says he’s very excited. Remus is there, though, right? If you need anything, he’ll take care of you.”  
“Yeah. Thanks. See you guys tomorrow then.”  
“See you then.” He hung up.  
“They’re delayed by the storm as well, then?”  
“Yep. Looks like it’ll just be you and me tonight.”

Then it clicked for Remus. He was going to spend the night alone with Patton. And then, as luck would have it, the power went out. Patton screamed causing Remus to nearly jump out of his skin.

“Shoot. I don’t think the generator has been repaired yet. There should be flashlights in one of these draws… Here!” Remus handed on to Patton. “They’re the shake kind.”  
“Thanks. I guess we’re not having spaghetti then.”  
“That’s ok. I’ll make a fire and we can bake potatoes. Roman and I used to do it all the time when we went camping.”  
“Oh. Alright.”  
“Now to find the matches.”

Patton was realizing Remus was a bit different than he remembered. He hadn’t said one disturbing thing or had a single outburst. He guessed seven years was a long time for someone to grow and change. He was starting to re-notice all the pleasant things, like how Remus loved his brother, and how he would always do his best to help others even if he hurt himself in the process. He had always known Remus wasn’t a bad kid, which made him wonder.

“Um, can I ask something?”  
“I think Logan would tell you, you just did, but go ahead.”  
That was something Logan would say. It made sense that they would keep up with each other. They had always been close. “Um… Senior year… I guess I was just wondering what happened? I mean you got suspended so much that year but I could never figure out why and I know you always talked about a lot of things but you never actually did anything without reason and now I guess I’m rambling.” 

It took a second for Remus’s brain to catch up with how fast Patton’s mouth had been talking which was just long enough to make Patton feel awkward.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I was just curious.”  
Remus smiled and then looked away and blushed. “I got into a lot of fights that year, and I had a reason, but looking back I don’t think it was a very good reason. A lot of people started to pick on someone I cared about and they didn’t even have the guts to do it to his face. I did warn them first. Three times each they got a warning to stop, but they never did. Like I said, not a very good reason, but I wasn’t exactly the wisest or brightest back then. Still not now probably.”  
“Oh.” Patton didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that. He continued to going through draws for matches when he asked, “Who was it?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You know, the person they were picking on.”  
“Oh. It doesn’t matter now. It’s not like it made a difference, and it’s definitely not what he would have wanted me to do. Here they are. I’ll get on making the fire.”

Patton wasn’t satisfied with the answer, but he wouldn’t push. He would just be forever curious about the guy Remus had cared about enough to risk not graduating high school. He must be special. Patton followed Remus into the living room and watched as he got to work. The cabin was rapidly cooling and the fire felt nice.

“You’re shivering. I’ll get you some blankets.” Remus said.  
“I’m alright, really.”  
“Your teeth are just about chattering out of your head. It’s not like I’m going to trek through the snow to town for them. There’s some spares in a closet.”

Remus left to get them and Patton realized he had changed to. He had learned things weren’t so black and white and he wasn’t so upset by the things he used to be. Based on how Remus was behaving, Patton decided that he would refuse to avoid him or make things awkward. Plus, maybe he wouldn’t get that weird feeling in his chest around Remus anymore.

“Here you go.”  
Patton nearly jumped out of his skin at Remus’s seemingly sudden appearance. He had been so lost in thought that instead of seeing him walk up, he had teleported right next to him. “Thank you. Are these homemade?”  
“Yeah. I got pretty good at knitting and crochet.”  
“Wow. I’d say.”  
“Well it took a while. You should have seen the first couple batches. They looked like rags. I ended up donating them to animal shelters.”  
“Aww. That’s nice.”

The way the fire was making Patton’s eyes look even more warm and inviting was making Remus melt. He was determined to keep it together, but he wouldn’t last long.

“I’ll go, uh, get the stuff. The stuff for potatoes. The potato stuff. Yep.” He stiffly turned and walked away.

Patton was more than a bit confused at his sudden change in demeanor. Had he made Remus uncomfortable? That was hard to imagine, but he might have. When Remus came back in he asked.

“Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?”  
“Huh? Of course not.”  
“Oh, well you seemed a little off just now so I wanted to make sure if I did something I wouldn’t do it again.”

Remus visibly relaxed and gave him a smile. There was some emotion in his eyes that Patton just couldn’t put his finger on.

“Same as always, I see.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!”  
“I just mean that you’re still just as kind, considerate, and caring as I remember you.”  
“Oh. Uh, thanks.”  
Remus chuckled. “You might be hanging out with Roman too much if that’s your reaction. I think his dramatics are rubbing off on you.”  
Patton smiled. “Maybe, but as I recall, you’re quite dramatic yourself.”  
“Maybe so, but I at least know how to turn it off, where as Roman is extra 24/7.”  
“Yeah… I always wished I’d had a sibling. What’s it like?”  
“Really annoying, but a lot of fun, especially if you share a brand of chaos. Our parents love us, but I’m sure more than once they would have liked to strangle us.”  
“I can’t imagine you two were that bad.”  
“Maybe not when you met us, but I would never envy our parents when we were younger. We made mess after mess and caused a lot of permanent damage. We also gave them a heart attack when we slept in our tree house one night, mostly because they didn’t know we had a tree house since we had built it ourselves. I don’t know how we didn’t come crashing down between how unstable it was and how much we move in our sleep. We were real terrors.”  
Patton laughed. “That sounds nice.”  
“It was.”

They sat in silence and waited for the fire to die down a little before Remus fixed them up dinner. They ate and then Remus got the fire going again and went to leave the room.

“Where are you going.”   
“To get ready for bed. I’d imagine you’d want to do the same.”  
“Oh, yeah. Good idea.” Patton felt a little weird. That strange feeling was in his chest again, coming back with a vengeance after all those years.

Patton changed and hopped right back under the covers. It was far too cold. How was Remus walking around when it was freezing? Just the Remus came back out in his pajamas. They were green and really suited him. Patton’s eyes lingered a little longer than he’d like to admit.

“Ok. I’m going to bed now. Is there anything else I can do for you? I can pull out the couch for you and you can sleep out here with the fire if you want.”  
“But then won’t you be cold?”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“You should sleep out here with me.”

Remus turned a lovely shade of firetruck red followed by Patton as he realized what he had said.

“Oh- I mean- That is- I just meant- Ummm…”  
Remus laughed despite his blush. “It’s ok. I understand what you meant.”  
“Oh. Good. Besides, it would be warmer with two of us.”  
“Um... Yep.”

Shoot. Patton was too cute. He wasn’t going to make it. Why did he have to have such a long lasting crush on someone who would never feel the same?

“You ok?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“You sure? You look kind of sad.”  
“I’m ok, really.”  
“Ok. But you can talk to me, you know?”  
“I know.” Remus smiled as he got under the covers.  
“Mmmmm. Much better,” Patton cuddled up close to Remus trying to keep as much warmth between them as possible.  
Remus meanwhile, nearly had a heart attack.  
“Did you ever get back into writing?” Patton asked after a moment.  
“A little, but nothing like I meant to. I think I’m going to focus more on it this coming year.”  
“Oh! You should let me read what you write. Like a beta-reader!”  
“You’d really want to read my stories?”  
“Why not?”  
“Well you never really liked them much before…”  
“Oh… I guess not, but I’m not so easily disturbed anymore! And I did like them, minus the gory parts. You were just so good at writing, I couldn’t help but imagine what was happening. And I’ll bet you’re even better now, plus you have a lot more experiences to draw off of. Do you remember that one about-”

Patton went on for a bit about a story Remus had all but forgotten about.

“Oh, sorry. I’m rambling again.”  
“It’s ok. I actually did touch that one up a bit. I’ve got it on my computer, though it’s been a while since I’ve looked at it so there’s probably more work I’d want to do more work on it.”  
“Let me know when you’ve finished. I have to know what happens!”  
Remus smiled and felt an ache in his heart. “You’ll be the first to know. Now we might want to get to sleeping.”  
“Oh, right. Sorry.”  
Remus chuckled softly. “It’s ok. Goodnight, Patton.”  
“Goodnight Remus.”


	2. Day 2: Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some fluff, so you got some fluff. I'm uploading this at 11:40 pm my time but it still counts as the day it happened.

When they woke in the morning, they found the snow far higher than they had expected, the power still out, and a few missed calls. Remus called Logan back while Patton called Roman.

“Looks like it’ll just be us again today.”  
“Yep! What do you want for breakfast.”  
“I’m sure whatever you make will be good.”  
“You’re sweet.”  
“As a lemon!”  
“No, really.”  
“I’m going to bring some more wood in so we can keep the fire going.”  
“Let me help-”  
“Nope! I’ve got this. Trust me. You just figure out what breakfast we can make on a fire.”  
“Well ok…”

Once Remus came back in with the wood and got the fire going again, Patton brought out a pan and butter along with bacon, eggs, and bread.

“Eggs, toast and bacon?” Patton gave a somewhat apologetic look.  
“Sounds good to me. Let me help you with that.”  
“Nuh-uh! You relax. You’ve been doing everything. I can make breakfast.”  
“Ok…”

They spent most of the day cuddled up while Remus worked on his writing per Patton’s request. He had brought a battery pack to charge his computer since he figured they would lose power at least once. After some experimenting, Patton figured out how to make hot coco on the fire. Remus nearly died and went to heaven with how cute Patton was when he finally got it right.

“Can I see it now?”  
“It's not finished.”  
“But you said that last time,” Patton pouted.   
“And it's still not finished.” Remus chuckled.   
“Well when is it going to be?”  
“Soon.”  
“How soon?”  
“I don't know. How about you go get a game we can play and I'll finish this before we leave so you can read it.”  
“... Ok. Do you know how to play cribbage?”  
“Of course.”  
“Oh goody!”

After two rounds and a tie-breaker, Patton was declared winner. Remus made him a makeshift crown out of pipecleaners and construction paper so Patton threw a blanket around his shoulders like a cape.

“Brave knight, your king demands tea.” Patton lowered his voice, “Mostly he doesn’t know where to find it.”  
Remus laughed. “Sit here, my liege, and I, your gracious servant will bring you the finest tea this cabin holds.”  
Patton giggled and sat. “I’d expect no less from my best, and only, subject.”

Remus bowed and backed into the kitchen before turning and standing up, garnering more giggles from ‘King’ Patton. Now that he could see better, Patton began to examine the blanket around his shoulders. It was one Remus had made. It had some raised flower patterns similar to the ones in his sweater, though not as expertly crafted. It must be a popular starting pattern. Patton was brought back to the present when Remus rentered with a mug, a kettle full of water and several boxes of tea.

“Would the king like to choose the flavor of his tea while the water heats up?” Remus smirked.  
“Surprise me.”

Remus did some maneuvering to level a rack in the fire place to put the kettle on.

“Do you think you could teach me how to knit? That way I’ll have something to keep me busy while you write.”  
“Oh, sure. I’ll go get my needles and yarn.” 

Remus returned with a reusable shopping bag full of different kinds of yarn and two knitting needles. He sat down the proper distance away from Patton who then scooched very close.

“Oh! You have so much yarn. Oooo! This one’s so soft!”  
“Do you want to use it?”  
“Really?! Could I?!”  
“Yeah. I mean, it’s not going to knit itself.”  
“Wow. Thanks!”  
“Uh, yeah. So first you hold the needles like this,” Remus positioned them in Patton’s hands, “Then you take the yarn like this and kind of loop it just so, and put this like this and go over that and then a good old switcheroo.”  
“Woah. This is more complicated than I thought.”  
“It’s not too bad once you get the hang of it. After the first two rows it’s just repetition.”  
“Ok. I’ll try it. Can you show me one more time though?” Patton smiled shyly.  
Remus smiled back reassuringly. “I can show you as many times as you need.”

Patton practiced for a while, restarting several times as Remus typed away until he needed help making another row. He only needed a quick demonstration before his face lit up with realization. Remus blushed and turned away quickly. He was just too dang cute! He was going to get back to work, but he could see Patton sticking out his tongue in concentration in the reflection of his computer. 

“Are you ok Re? You’ve been staring off into space for a bit.”  
“Oh! Yeah. Just uh, thinking about what should happen next. I reworked a sequence so I have to fix some of the later details.”  
“Writing is hard, huh? I’ll make us some lunch while you figure that out.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to! I can-”  
“I know I don’t have to. I want to, silly!”

The smile he received sent Remus into a gay malfunction, destroying any ability to further protest as Patton skipped into the kitchen. He had to get it together. There was no denying that he still had feelings for Patton, but that didn’t mean he had to act on them and mess up everything. This was fine. It didn’t matter that it felt so domestic. It didn’t matter that it felt so natural. Patton would never feel the same way. Time to get back to work. The story was actually turning out pretty good now that he had made the protagonist more relatable. When he had first started writing, he always modeled the hero characters after his brother and how he perceived him at the time. Remus would never tell of course, but Roman was his biggest inspiration.

“Here you go! Ham and cheese with mayo, mustard, and pickles! Just the way you like it.”  
“Huh?”  
“That’s what you brought to lunch everyday in high school… oh no… you don’t like it anymore. I should have known better. I’ll make you something else.”  
“No! I mean, I love it! It’s perfect. I was just surprised you remembered is all.”  
“It has been a while, hasn’t it.” Patton blushed handing Remus the plate.  
“Yeah, but I should have figured, really. You always payed such close attention to all of us to make sure we were all happy, healthy, and safe.”  
“Not close enough,” Patton mumbled barely audible with a frown.  
“What do you mean?”  
Patton sat down next to Remus with his own lunch. “Well all senior year I had no clue what was happening with you.”  
“That’s not your fault. I effectively separated myself from the group getting suspended all those times for fighting. I’m honestly surprised they didn’t expel me. My parents probably paid someone off. And to think they thought Roman was going to be the problem child.”  
“He did get in trouble a lot in middle school.”  
“That’s true. The teachers still loved him though.”  
“I’m sure they liked you, too.”  
“The history and science teachers did. The english teachers thought I was disturbed.”  
“Oh… well…” Patton shifted awkwardly.  
“It’s ok though. That was a long time ago.”  
“Yeah. Besides, who cares what they think anyway? I know you’re a great writer and you were always reading more advanced books than the rest of us, well, except for Logan.”  
Remus’s face suddenly lit up. “Do you remember in sophomore English when we read The Great Gatsby and Logan and Roman partnered up to prove that Nick was gay for Gatsby?”  
“Oh yeah!” Patton exclaimed, “It had nothing to do with the assignment prompt but they still got a B because it was well supported.”  
“That and they were her favorite students.” Remus chuckled.  
“Well, yeah, but they deserved it.”  
“They definitely did.”  
“And didn’t you do yours on how Gatsby could have made a successful mob boss?”  
“Ah yes. The one assignment I didn’t get sent to guidance for because Virgil was my partner. And yours was about the illegal practices of the rich with Dee?”  
“Mhm. That was the first time I really got to know him. I’m glad we all still keep in touch and get to see each other. Oh! And I should get your number! I do weekly calls with everyone, but I didn’t have your number before so I couldn’t contact you.”  
“Oh. Ok.”  
“Here you go. Go ahead and put it in.”

Patton handed him the phone with his name already typed in and green heart emoji next to it. He decided not to think too much about it so he could actually make it through the day. He typed in his number and handed the phone back to Patton who then took an impromptu picture for his id. 

“I could take a better one.”  
“I think you look cute in this one.” Patton suddenly turned bright red. “You know what? I’m gonna get some milk. I’ll be back.”

Remus finished his sandwich and threw the paper plate into the fire before getting back to work. When Patton finally came back he sat down a bit farther away than last time and continued knitting. After a while the sun began to set and Patton moved to look out the window. That gave Remus an idea.

“Do you want to watch it?”  
“Hmm?”  
“The sunset. We could take the ladder to the roof. You can see it better up there.”  
“The ladder to the roof?”  
“Yeah, in the closet.”  
“Really?! That would be great!”  
“You might want to bundle up a bit better first.”  
“Ok!” 

Patton was bouncing with excitement as he pulled on more layers. Remus watched in awe before realizing he was staring and looked away.

“Ok! I’m ready!”  
“This way.” Remus led Patton to the closet before stepping in and undoing a latch. “Here you have it, the top secret roof ladder. I’ll go up first and open the hatch, ok?”  
“Ok.” Patton watched him go.  
“All set!” Remus called down.  
“Coming!” Patton popped up out of the opening in the roof. “Oh, wow. Remus look at it! It’s so pretty!”  
Remus smiled. “I know. It’s red too, which means we shouldn’t be getting snow tomorrow.”  
“Really?! So the others can finally join us?!”  
“Yep. Did you put on enough layers? You’re shivering?”  
“I’m ok.”  
“Your teeth are chattering.”  
“It’s not that cold.”  
“Here,” Remus took off his scarf, sweater, and hat. “Put these on.”  
“But you’ll be cold!”  
“I’ll be fine. I accidentally spent last winter in Alaska.”  
“How do you accidentally spend a winter in Alaska?!”  
“That is a good question. Now put these on before you become a popsicle. Roman would never forgive me if I let his best friend become a roof decoration.”  
Patton giggled. “Ok, fine. But only because you don’t seem cold at all.”

Patton put on Remus’s winter wear and found it pleasantly warm. It had just been on a body, after all. They stood together in silence watching the sun set and listening to the birds sing their last songs of the day. Patton wished he had thought to bring his camera up. The sky was beautiful and the lighting on Remus’s face made him look so vulnerable and inviting. Before Patton could think he was giving Remus a tight hug.

“Oh. Whatchya doin there?” Remus did his best not to die on the spot.  
“Giving you a hug so you don’t get cold and also because you make the perfect teddy bear.” Patton felt that thing in his chest again along with the feeling in his stomach. He had always thought it had been discomfort, but that couldn’t be it, right?  
“... Thanks?” Remus let himself hug Patton back.  
“You’re welcome.”

They stood like that until the sun had gone down and they made their way back to the living room.

“Thanks for showing me that.”  
“No problem. I just thought you would like it.”  
“I guess we should get dinner started?”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
“How about sausage and potato?”  
“That’s perfect.”

It was a nice meal, though the conversation accompanying it was not one you'd have with your sweet grandmother.

"That's a big piece. Careful you don't choke." Patton warned.  
"It's not the biggest sausage I've had in my mouth," Remus said out of reflex before growing red and looking away.  
Patton blushed as well before continuing, "But I'll bet you choked on that one."  
Remus whipped his head around to see Patton's attempt at a smug face and burst out laughing. "Good point. I'll be careful."

After dinner Patton picked up his knitting again and began to hum a tune as he worked. Every note had Remus captured. He wanted to know what song it was but he didn’t dare interrupt. It was then he realized for the second time, he was hopelessly in love with Patton. When Patton snuggled close to him that night, he couldn’t help but breathe in his scent. He stilled smelled like freshly baked cookies despite it having been seven years and Remus knowing for a fact he hadn’t made cookies within the past two days. Remus held him close knowing it was the last time he would ever get the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know how to knit if you couldn't tell. Unfortunately I didn't have time to do deep dive research into it bc I'm a really bad procrastinator.


	3. Day 3: The Gang's All Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing six people in a room together is hard so expect me to make up excuses not to.

Roman was prepared for a lot of things when he walked into the cabin he and his friends took over for the holidays, but seeing his brother curled up with his best friend on the pull out couch was not one of them. Patton was lying in front of Remus who had an arm over him.

“Hi, Roman.” Patton whispered excitedly. “You’re here earlier than I expected. I haven’t started breakfast yet. I didn’t want to wake him too early.”

Roman was speechless, and that was not something that happened often. Luckily Virgil walked in, well it would have been luckily if he hadn’t also been rendered speechless by the scene before them.

“What?”  
Roman snapped out of his daze. “You spent all night cuddled up with Remus?”  
“Yeah, Pat. I remember high school…”  
“Oh, but that was so long ago. We’ve grown. Plus the power went out and it was just about freezing.”  
“Oooohhhhhh. That makes more sense.” Roman nodded.

Patton stood up and got a mix between a whine and a grumble in protest from Remus who was losing a source of heat.

“Here, I’ll tuck you in better. Go back to sleep and I’ll have breakfast ready for you when you wake up.” Patton turned to the others, “He spent all night keeping the fire up so we wouldn’t be cold.”

“Well… I’m gonna unpack. You coming, Ro?”  
“Sure thing Storm Cloud. Let me get those bags for you.”  
“Uh-uh. I can carry my own bags. You have a million of your own as it is.”  
“Oh, hush.”

They continued playfully bickering down the hallway so Patton got to work on breakfast. He was glad to be able to use the stove again. It made things much easier. Soon enough, a delightful smell was wafting through the air, drawing Virgil and Roman out of their room and waking Remus up a bit. Logan and Dee walked through the door to receive squint from a still waking Remus before he realized who it was and jumped over the back of the couch, promptly landed on his face. He scrambled to get up and pulled the two into a strong hug.

“It’s good to see you too, Remus, but might I request less squishing? I can’t breathe.” Dee smiled warmly.  
“It’s nice to finally see you in person again instead of whatever pictures would fit in a letter.” Logan added.  
Remus beamed as Patton made his way over. “You’re just in time! I just finished making breakfast. Drop your bags and come to the table!”

Dee and Logan smiled. This was by far their favorite time of the year, not exactly for the holidays, but because the whole group could get together, and this year their group was finally complete.

Everyone sat down taking in the feast Patton had whipped up.

“How did you cook all of this so fast?” Roman asked amazed.  
“Well French Toast is easy, really, and this oven preheats fairly quick.”  
“Did you know in France the call this Day Old Bread and they make it with the stale left overs from the bread they get daily so that they don’t waste them?” Logan informed.  
“I did not. I’ll remember that for our honeymoon to France,” Virgil turned to Roman and winked.  
Roman blushed. “Don’t you think you’re jumping the gun a bit my love? We’re not even engaged yet.”  
“So? I know you’ll ask me eventually. Until then I’m planning which sights to see. We’re definitely going to Paris to see the catacombs.”  
“Of course in the city of love you would pick to go see the underground piles of bones.”  
“Better under than above. And I never said we couldn’t go anywhere else while we’re in town.”  
“Nice to see you’re still as morbid as ever,” Remus remarked.  
“As if you’re not.”  
“I never said I wasn’t.”

Virgil playfully stuck his tongue out at Remus. This was nice. Everyone together. Things were different now, but they were still so much the same.

“So how is it?” Patton asked after everyone had taken a couple bites.  
“Well I’m partial to the burnt fire eggs, but this is good too.”  
“I didn’t mean to burn them!”  
“I’m only joking. The eggs were good and this is delicious. You really are as great a cook as Roman said.”  
“Indeed. This is very nice Patton,” Logan added.  
“Then why did you smother it with Crofters? I’m telling you, you have a problem,” Dee looked at Logan’s plate with an eyebrow raised.  
“I do not have a problem. You just don’t appreciate good fruit spreads.”  
“I’m beginning to feel like I shouldn’t have sent you those limited edition flavors I found in Arizona,” Remus joined in.  
Logan groaned. “Not you too!”  
“Hey guys, let’s go easy on him. Addiction is a hard battle.” Virgil smirked.  
“Maybe we should stage an intervention,” Roman feigned concern.  
“Roman’s right. Logan is in a _jam_ so it is our duty to _preserve_ our friend’s dignity. We can all help so no one will be _spread_ too thin!”  
“Patton, I am begging you, please no more puns.”  
“Oh, come on Logan. You love them. I’ve seen you crack a smile more than once during the weekly call,” Dee sipped his coffee with a smug look.  
“I officially hate all of you. I’m going home,” Logan turned to his boyfriend, “and I’m leaving _you_ here.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
“I think you’ll find I would.”  
“If you two break up you can’t both stay on my couch.” Remus warned.  
“As if either of us would want to. Where did you get that thing again?” Dee scoffed.  
“Side of the road in Missouri.”  
“What have we told you about picking up furniture on the side of the road?” Roman scolded.  
“Don’t?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Whatever. It’s a nice couch. You all just need to learn to take risks.”

They continued chatting over breakfast about anything and everything. The conversation took some wild turns and more than once Virgil questioned how they had gotten onto particular subjects. Once they had finished Roman and Virgil offered to do dishes so that Logan and Dee could unpack and Patton and Remus could rest. Patton picked up his knitting and Remus picked up his writing.

“Since when do you knit?” Virgil walked into the living room with a plate and towel.  
“Remus taught me!”  
“Yeah?” Virgil glanced at a blushing Remus. “What are you making?”  
“It’s a secret!”   
“If you say so, Pat.” He shrugged and went back to the kitchen.  
“So how’s the writing coming?”  
“Well now that I’ve fleshed out the characters a bit more the next sequence will be easy. It’s a bit more twisty than I originally planned, but it’s no fun just going straight from point A to point B.”  
“Like an adventure, but for writing.”  
“Exactly! … Are you ok?”  
“Oh, uh, yeah… I was just wondering… Would you teach me how to do this flowery pattern?”  
“Of course. You don’t need to be nervous to ask me things, especially about something I got you into.”  
“Ok. Sorry.”  
“What for? You didn’t do anything.”  
“Ah… I-”  
“Patton has a habit of overthinking things and making himself feel guilty,” Logan walked in with Dee close behind.  
“Well I’ll tell you what, with me I’ll always tell you expressly if you should feel bad about something. Being blunt is kind of my thing, you know.”  
“Yeah. I remember you used to get in trouble a lot with Mr. Sanders for that.”  
“Exactly! So if I don’t say anything, there’s nothing to worry about, ok?”  
“Ok.”  
“Now let me show you how to do that pattern.”

After several attempts Patton grew frustrated though Remus, Logan, and Dee continued to cheer him on.

“I just don’t think I can do it! You made it look so easy!”  
“Well I’ve had years of practice. It took me a couple years to perfect it.”  
“Then how am I supposed to do it?!”  
“You have me to teach you. It took me so long because I created the pattern myself.”  
“Woah… Really? It’s so pretty. I mean- !”  
“It’s ok,” Remus laughed. “I can show you as many times as you need, remember?”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.”  
“Hey Remus, can you teach _us_ to knit too?” Dee teased.  
“Nope, sorry. My only pair of knitting needles are occupied by a much better student who doesn’t sass me every two seconds.”  
“I still can’t believe you didn’t kill him when you two did pottery,” Logan looked up from his book.  
“I wasn’t that bad.”  
“No you definitely were.” Remus nodded.  
“Tch. I can see I’m not appreciated here. I’m going to go bother Virgil.”  
“Good luck with that. When you’re done can you get me some tea?”  
“Yes, love. You’ll owe me a massage, though.”  
“I was going to do that anyway.”  
“Fine. Then I’ll think of another adequate form of payment.”  
“Get a room,” Remus made a face before laughing.

Dee stuck his tongue out before exiting and Patton giggled.

“I’ll show you the stitch again and then you can try it after lunch, yeah?”  
“Ok!”

After a quick lunch Patton got back to his knitting and found the stitch much easier. Remus continued to write and the others joined them in the living room.

“We should all play a game.” Roman said.  
“What do you have in mind?” Logan inquired.  
“Well there are a few games that are strictly forbidden-” Roman started.  
“Let me guess, scrabble and monopoly?” Remus asked.  
“... Yeah. So I was thinking we could play Phase 10.”  
“Sounds good to me!” Patton said.

Everyone agreed and they got to playing. The rules were simple enough and they had a good time. Roman couldn’t seem to get past Phase 1 and by the end had only made it to 3. Patton won while everyone else was at Phase 7 so Remus made him another makeshift crown.

“Hey, Re, can we go on the roof again?”  
“The roof?” Roman asked.  
“Re?” Virgil was taken aback.  
“Yeah! He showed me a super secret roof ladder in the closet and we watched the sun set!”  
“That ladder hasn’t been functional in years.” Roman stated.  
“I fixed it up.”   
“You’re so handy.” Patton smiled.  
“I guess I picked some stuff up here and there.”  
“So can we go?”  
“Sure. Do you have any more layers than last time?”  
Patton blushed with a nervous smile. “Could I borrow your sweater again?”  
Remus returned the look. “Of course. Wouldn’t want you catching a cold. I don’t trust anyone else here to cook.”  
“Hey!” Logan exclaimed. “I can cook just fine, thank you.”  
“Honey bee, we all remember what happened two years ago.” Dee put his hand on Logan’s arm.  
“You make one mistake and this is what happens!”

They all burst into laughter.

“I guess you could say the amount of mistakes you make is … -”  
“Don’t do it. Please!”  
“... _Infinitesimal_.”  
“I quit.” Logan rolled his eyes before receiving a side hug from Dee and Patton.  
“So what’s so great about the roof anyway?” Virgil asked.  
“Oh! You can see the sunset from up there! It’s so pretty!”  
“Sounds kind of… romantic.” Virgil jokingly raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh!” Patton blushed. “I guess?”

That wasn’t quite the reaction he was expecting.

“C’mon Virge, why don’t you help me decorate so I don’t accidentally set the cabin on fire.” Roman offered.  
“Ok. Let’s go get the boxes.”  
“And let’s get you bundled up,” Remus turned to Patton.

They had a nice night watching the sunset and had a fun dinner with the others full of laughter and reminiscing. When it came time for bed Remus found it felt empty without Patton cuddled up next to him and far too still without whispering back and forth until they fell asleep. He’d miss that, but it wasn’t going to happen again so he’d just have to get used to being alone again.

Patton was just about ready to go to sleep and lying in bed when he turned to say something to Remus, only to remember they weren’t sleeping next to each other anymore. It seemed odd to him that after it only happening twice he had begun to look forward to something that wouldn’t happen again. He’d just have to wait for the morning to talk with him again. As he drifted off to sleep he noted it felt a bit chillier without the furnace that was Remus beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know how to knit but I keep talking about it and made the story kind of centered around it on accident so sorry about that.


	4. Day 4: Busy as a Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tires. Hope this makes sense.

The 24th was always tree day. Roman and Dee would bring up the fake tree so Logan and Virgil could put it together. It was like a puzzle that only the two of them could figure out. In the meantime Patton would make hot chocolate for everyone. Then they would all help decorate the tree and it would stay that way until the 1st. This year Remus was put on hot chocolate duty with Patton.

“See the trick is to use milk and real chocolate.”  
“So that’s how you make it so good. Every year Roman cannot stop talking about it.”  
“So I guess you’ve kept up with everyone pretty well…”  
“Oh. Yeah, I guess.” 

Remus suddenly felt a bit guilty. He had purposely avoided keeping contact with Patton while he sorted everything out, and he honestly didn’t think Patton would mind. But of course he would. He was the only one left out. Even if he only noticed now that they were back together, that frown was killing him.

Patton himself felt a bit guilty. He hadn’t made as much of an effort as he should have. Of course he could have just asked the others how Remus was doing or if they had an address or number. He hadn’t expected Remus to change so much, though now that he thought about it, the only difference was a lack of outbursts.

“Not much happened anyway. I can show you the pictures later if you want.”  
“Sure! That’d be great! Now Roman likes his with cinnamon and whipped cream, Virgil likes the tiny marshmallows, Logan likes it extra chocolatey, and Dee likes it plain. What about you?”  
“I usually put cayenne and nutmeg in mine.”  
“Oooo. Spicy. I think I’ll try that too.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah!”

After the drinks were all made up they brought them out to the others where Logan and Virgil were putting the last pieces of the tree together.

“Ok! First things first, lights.” Patton was nearly vibrating with excitement.

Roman being the tallest started the top with help from Remus.

“You would have loved the light shows in Santa Fe. It was ten times better than when we used to drive around the neighborhood.” Remus mentioned.   
“Even better than the Johnsons?” Roman asked.  
“Way better. Some people even lit up their cactuses.”  
“That is so cool. Virgil we need to get a cactus!”  
“Why do we need a cactus?”  
“To be cooler than our neighbors.”  
“Well at least your not asking for an alligator moat again.”  
“I still think that would be cool.”  
“But then I wouldn't be able to come visit, the alligators would eat me on sight seeing as I’m such a snacc.” Remus smirked.   
“Ugh! And I can't even say you're not because we have the same face.” Roman pouted.   
“Except I have this really cool mustache.”  
“... Sure.”  
“Oh come on, everyone loves it!”  
“My boyfriend and I intend to stay neutral parties. Also I can't believe you haven't shaved that thing off.” Dee smirked from his seat in Logan's lap before sipping his hot cocoa.   
“Well what about you, Patton?”

Shoot. What was he going to say? It honestly suited him. It would probably tickle being kissed though… wait, what? Not him of course. Just in general. Yeah. In general. 

“It's neat.”  
“Don't encourage him,” Virgil warned.   
“Well at least someone appreciates it.”  
“Hey, it's better than when he had the dad stache.” Logan noted.   
“True,” Dee nodded.   
“That's not hard though,” Virgil pointed out. 

Remus stuck his tongue out at him and Virgil copied him until they both burst out laughing. 

“Now that the lights are on, it's time for ornaments!” 

That was Patton's favorite part. Each one represented a memory or a story. Roman said he had told Remus to bring some too. Those would be exciting. 

“So what's in _your_ box,” Patton looked over Remus's shoulder.   
“Well this one used to be Bessie. She was really sweet. She used to snuggle up with me until she got too big for me to carry up to the loft. She got sick the last fall I was there, but I got to keep a piece of her… oh… That's weird isn't it?”  
“It's kind of sweet-” Patton started.   
“In a serial killer kind of way.” Virgil gave him a concerned look.   
“I didn't clarify she was a cow, did I?”  
“You did not.” Logan confirmed.   
“Umm… anyway, this one is part of an old house I helped tear down. We kept as much of the wood as possible for the new one. Oh! And this one is dried flowers from Oregon when I camped by the river one summer. And this one is a fossil I found in Alaska.”  
“Wow. You've got some from all over the place.” Roman kneeled down to look into the box.   
“Yeah. I met a lot of cool people. At least now if I become a wanted criminal I have people to back me up in all 50 states.”  
“When did you go to Hawaii?” Dee asked.   
“It was kind of on accident. A nice lady at the airport decided she didn't want to go and gave me her ticket. That was a couple years ago. I learned how to surf.”  
“And there of all states you didn't think to send us a postcard?” Logan asked.   
“I didn't have any stamps,” Remus shrugged. “Anyway, how about we get these up on the tree?”  
“This is going to be so fun!” Patton exclaimed as he began putting up his own box. 

By the time they had all put up their ornaments, their stomachs began to rumble. 

“I'd say it's just about brunch time,” Roman said.   
“Indeed. Sustenance would be agreeable.”  
“Ok, Professor.” Virgil laughed.   
“Be nice or you won't get any,” Patton smiled as he skipped to the kitchen. 

Tree day was pancake day. Pancakes with chocolate chips and blueberries and cinnamon. As Patton got cooking they all moved to the table to continue chatting. The pancakes were good and they just kept coming. They’d have left overs to heat up for breakfast for a while. After four batches came out Remus walked around the island to see how Patton was doing.

“How’s our chef doing.”  
“Good. How are they?”  
“Absolutely perfect, but have you not eaten one yourself.”  
“Oh, well-”  
“Sit down Pat. I can handle flipping these for a bit while you eat.”  
“That's ok. I can-”  
“I know you _can_ , but you don't have to. I can do this for you while you take a break to enjoy at the table with everyone else.”  
“Well… ok. Thank you.” Patton looked up at him with a shy smile.   
“No problem.” Remus grinned in return. 

He did a decent job, though his shapes weren’t as fun as Patton’s. He just ended up making a bunch of ‘rocks’. He wondered if he would be able to make one monster pancake but Patton came back before he could try.

“Done so soon? Did you get enough?”  
“Plenty, thanks. I would have chatted a bit longer but they started arguing about the best way to top a pancake.”  
“Yep. That sounds like them. It’s kind of lucky we all only argue about stupid things though.”  
“That’s true. It reminds me of highschool.”  
“It seems like you really liked your high school experience.”  
“Well of course I did! That’s when I got to know all of you! I knew you and Roman in middle school, but we didn’t really start hanging out until highschool.”  
“Well I’m glad you had a good time.”  
“What about you?”  
“What about me?”  
“Did you like high school?”  
“Oh, well, some of it was good. I liked my art classes. Anatomy and physiology was pretty cool too. It was nice that Roman and I weren’t in _all_ of the same classes. And hanging out with you guys was fun.”  
“And the rest?”  
“School wasn’t really my thing.”  
“That’s too bad. But I’ll bet you learned a lot through experience while you travelled.”  
“Yeah. I learned how to do a lot of things and a lot about things.”  
“Like knitting?”  
“No I knew how to do that before. I picked it up in highschool.”  
“Wow. That’s pretty cool. I guess I’d better get back to these pancakes before Virgil starts a riot.” Patton said looking over to the table.  
Remus chuckled. “I guess you’re right. We definitely wouldn’t want a Virgil riot on our hands.”

After breakfast, Patton got to baking. He always insisted on making the desserts for Christmas and the others really weren’t that good at baking so they let him. Remus had been informed that Patton would likely be busy all day. He, Roman, Logan and Dee sat and played cribbage while chatting and Virgil painted, occasionally joining in their banter. Roman and Remus ended up losing by just a hair.

“So are you going to make Logan and I crowns or do you only do that for Patton?” Dee asked.  
“You’re already wearing a hat, where are you going to put a crown?”  
“On top of my hat.”  
“... I’m not making you a crown.”  
“So it _is_ just for Patton.”  
“No.” Remus said just a tad too defensively.  
Dee raised an eyebrow, “If you say so. In any case, Logan and I are going to read over his students’ papers.”  
“I suppose we should get that out of the way,” Logan agreed.  
“Virgil, did you still need a model?” Roman turned to his boyfriend.  
“I mean yeah if you wanna.”  
“Of course! My great form shall be memorialized for future generations to see!”  
“Uh, sure.”  
“Well then I’ll get back to writing. This story isn’t going to finish itself.”

After approximately 20 minutes Remus saw Roman Virgil sneak into the kitchen only to be shooed out moments later with fresh cookies burning their hands and Patton waving a spatula. This happened several more times. Remus found he was too distracted to keep writing so he’d take a break and see how Patton was doing. He walked into the kitchen and-

“Ow!”  
“Oh! Sorry! I thought it was Roman or Virgil coming back to steal more cookies.”  
“Well they are best fresh out of the oven. I just came to see if you needed help or a break. You've been in here a while.”  
“Well actually, I could use the little boys room. Could you work this into dough for me?”  
“Of course. Anything you need.”  
“Oh! And if Roman or Virgil come in shoo them out as quickly as possible.”  
“Got it.”

Remus worked the dough and luckily didn’t have to deal with Virgil or Roman. Patton came back quickly to take over again.

“You can go back to what you were doing now if you want.”  
“I think I’d rather hang out in here.”  
“Really? Great! It’s too bad it’s cloudy today so we won’t be able to see the sun set.”  
“You really like them, huh?”  
“It’s like a different world up there where nothing else matters and it’s just the two of us. It’s nice. Plus the sun sets here are so pretty.”  
“They are,” Remus agreed, though he found the man in front of him much prettier.  
“Oh! Tomorrow will be our first Christmas with you here! This is so exciting!”  
“I’m glad I could make it this year.”  
“Oh, so _he_ gets to hang out in here?” Virgil suddenly appeared in the doorway.  
“He’s not eating all of the cookies! Shoo before I tickle you!”  
“You wouldn’t…”  
“We’ll see about that.”  
“Fine. You win this round, but those cookies _will_ be mine.” He backed away from the door frame trying and failing to look devious as he bumped into a wall.

Remus chuckled which got a tired smile out of Patton.

“I think you could use a break. A real one.”  
“I’m ok.”  
“I can tell you’re tired. Sit down and relax. I can handle this for you.”

Patton didn’t want to admit it was his fitful rest without Remus and not the work that was making him tired so he laid down on the couch. He only intended to stay that way for 10-20 minutes, but when he woke up he smelled something dinner-like cooking in the oven. He sat up straight startling Remus who was sitting at the end of the couch by his feet.

“Woah there, you good?”  
“What time is it? How long was I out?”  
“Shhh. Relax. The cookies are all done and I had Roman take care of dinner. You’ve been asleep for a couple hours but I think your body needed it.”  
“And everything is ok?”  
“Yes.”  
“... Ok. Thanks. I feel bad that you keep doing everything for me.”  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s no problem, I promise. I told you I would be honest with you, remember?”  
“Yeah but-”  
“No buts. I’m telling you I honestly enjoy helping you and would like your permission to continue doing so. You don’t have to say yes, of course, but-”  
“No buts,” Patton broke out a smile. “I give you permission.”  
“Did you want to look at the pictures I mentioned before dinner?”  
“Yeah! You’ve been to so many cool places. I wanna see.”  
“I’ll go get them. Be right back.”

Remus showed an excited Patton pictures from deserts, beaches, lakes, the ocean, forests, rock formations, and snowy mountains. He asked a lot of questions which Remus was more than happy to answer. Dinner finished and they went to eat. Afterwards the others insisted Patton head to bed early. Patton complied but asked Remus if he could borrow the pictures to look at before bed. He thought over the stories in his head and began to feel something he hadn’t really felt before. Remus had friends in most of the pictures and Patton wished that it was him there with Remus instead of them. Only because he wanted to travel, of course. He always felt longing when he saw pictures of other places, so that was it. That night he dreamed of travelling the world with Remus as his guide. He slept much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's chapter is a big one. Like, emotionally. Idk if it will be significantly longer.


	5. Day 5: Christmas Miracle

Patton was up at the crack of dawn so he went to get out the cookies and wait for the others to awake. He decided to make some tea and started up the coffee machine for Dee, Logan, and Virgil. He couldn’t wait to watch them open their presents. He hoped Remus would like his. He'd been so many places and seen so many things. 

Logan and Dee were the next up. 

“Merry Christmas!”  
“Ah!” Logan and Dee jumped.   
“Oh! Sorry!”  
“It's ok.” Dee said eyes wide and clutching his heart.   
“You're not usually up this early,” Logan noted, regaining his composure.   
“I was just so excited!”  
“We can see that. Do excuse us while we get caffeinated. It’s a much more pleasant experience that way.” Dee said.  
“Ok. I’ll wait here.”  
“Like _here_ ‘here’,” Dee gestured to the surrounding area that directly blocked the kitchen and the hallway, “or on the couch?”  
“Oh. I guess the couch.”

While Logan and Dee waited for the coffee maker Roman and Virgil got up to see what all the commotion was about only to get the same surprise as the previous pair.

“Jeez, Pat.” Virgil rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them, “I know you’re excited but isn’t it a little early to have this much energy?”  
“Not when it’s Christmas and everyone’s here and everything is so wonderful!”  
“If you say so, Padre. Since everyone else is up should I go wake Remus?” Roman asked.  
“You don’t think that would have woken him up?” Virgil inquired.  
“No. He was always a heavy sleeper and then he learned to sleep by trains for a bit so I doubt even an earthquake would wake him up.”  
“Well we could wake him… Do you think we should? Or should we let him sleep a bit? How late did you all stay up?”  
“We did all stay up pretty late playing games.” Roman noted.  
“But _we’re_ all up.” Virgil pointed out.  
“Well those two are always up at ungodly hours and we’re only up because Patton got overly excited.”  
“But we _are_ up.”  
“Hmmmm… Patton, why don’t you wake him up?”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah. I don’t feel like getting hit in the face with a pillow. Have fun.” 

Roman dragged Virgil into the kitchen before Patton could protest so there was really only one thing to do.

“Remus?” Patton knocked on the door. He didn’t even here a stir so he opened it just a tad to find Remus half off the bed and completely asleep. “Well that can’t be comfortable. Rem? Time to get up.” Still nothing. Patton got closer and poked him. “Rem? Hey. Wake up? Please?” This time he got a grumble.

“What time’s it?” Remus mumbled blinking awake.  
“Oh um I’m not actually sure. Maybe 6:30?”  
“AM? Or did I sleep all day?”  
“AM.”  
“You all get up early, huh?” Remus sat up revealing the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt.  
“Not usually.” Patton coughed and blushed. Remus was ripped. “That’s kind of my fault. I get a bit loud when I’m excited.”  
Remus cracked a grin then remembered who he was talking to and tried to hide it. “That’s ok. It’s Christmas after all. I’ll get ready real quick then meet you out there?”  
“Ok! Feel free to wear your… pajamas.” 

Patton quickly backed out of the room. He got to the kitchen looking like a tomato but refused to answer any questions other than if Remus was awake. Remus walked in moments later.

“I heard we were doing onesies?” Remus pointed to the dinosaur onesie he was wearing.  
“Nice.” Dee said wearing his own snake onesie.

Patton was a cat, Roman a lion, Logan a unicorn, and Virgil a skeleton.

“Isn’t Virgil’s so cool?” Patton started.  
“Where is this going?” Logan’s pun senses were tingling.  
“Don’t you just love it…”  
“Not again.”  
“A skele-TON?!” Patton burst out laughing while Logan groaned and everyone else cracked a smile.   
“Aw, come on, Lo,” Dee smirked.  
“You too?”  
“Don’t you find it the least bit humerus?”  
“I will scream.”  
“You might want to call the police because it seems we’re… _bad to the bone_.” Remus joined in.  
“I guess Patton spooked him so much he jumped out of his skin,” Roman nudged Virgil who was rolling his eyes trying not to laugh.  
Virgil looked into Logan’s pleading eyes, “Ok, ok guys. Enough skeleton jokes.” Just after relief fell over Logan he struck. “Clearly they’re too uni-corny.”   
“I’ve been betrayed!”  
“You’re so dramatic. Let’s go open presents before Patton explodes.” Dee linked his and Logan’s arm and went to sit by the tree.  
Roman bowed and held out a hand to Virgil. “Shall we, darling?”  
“Sure.” Virgil walked by without taking Roman’s hand who then ran after him.  
“Guess that leaves us. After you,” Remus stepped back to let Patton walk through the doorway.  
“Why thank you,” Patton smiled and did a little curtsy.

They all sat on the ground in a semicircle. They each got everyone one present and one person would distribute, then the next, and so on.

“I'll start and we can go clockwise!” Roman announced as he started distributing gifts.  
Virgil opened first and found a nice set of paints, a little canvas, and some new brushes. “Thanks, babe,” he gave Roman a peck on the cheek who blushed.

Logan was next and he found an updated star map that you could find your view on and a time table of when and where you could see planets, galaxies, and various space events. He deadpanned Roman and said, “‘Thanks, babe.’” Everyone following him did the same.

Dee got a book of restaurants with weird foods to try out, Patton got a recipe book that used to belong to Roman and Remus’s grandmother (with permission of Remus, of course), and Remus got a photo album from when the two were younger all the way up through highschool.

“I made it all by myself!” Roman exclaimed once Remus opened his.   
“I can tell. No one but you would use this much glitter.”  
“Well of course. It had to be fabulous.”  
Remus laughed and gave Roman a one armed hug before backing away and following in Logan’s footsteps.

From Virgil they all got hand-painted mugs. Logan’s had a periodic table, Dee’s had snakes, Patton’s had puppies and kittens, Remus’s had a desert scene, and Roman’s had stars and crowns on it. Logan gave them all books related to their interests. Dee had picked them up cool looking rocks. Everyone likes rocks. Patton had gotten them all stuffed animal friends.Remus was last to give out gifts

“Oooooh! What do we have here?” Roman asked as he lifted out a red, white, and gold sweater.  
“I made us all matching sweaters. They have the first letter of our names on the back.”  
Virgil opened his and found a swirling purple, black, and silver storm. “Nice. This is pretty rad.”  
“I figured it would make a statement when you finally overthrow society.”  
“I appreciate that.”  
Logan pulled out a chess board with dark blue sleeves, “Thank you. I appreciate the simple design. I’ll be able to wear this to teach without being distracting.”  
“Oh yeah. They blast the AC in your building don’t they?”  
“Indeed. I realize we live in Florida, but the building doesn’t need to be cooled to 50 degrees.”  
“So they just borrowed the ones from the kids who passed your class?” Virgil asked.  
“... No.” Logan replied.  
Dee pulled out his own yellow sweater with silver and gold snakes complete with a large pocket for actual snakes. “Jamie and Cassandra are going to love this.”

Patton was the last to open his sweater from Remus. He pulled out a light blue sweater with pastel pink and yellow flowers made of a fluffier yarn scattered about.

“Oooo! It’s so pretty! Just like…” 

Just like the sweater he received in high school… With that stitch. That stitch that just two days ago Remus said he had invented. He should have connected the dots earlier, but now it was staring him in the face. That sweater… That note! They had to have been from Remus… but it’s possible he could have taught it to someone else, or maybe someone had asked him to make it? But the most likely possibility was that Remus had made it for him and left that sweet note. He had nearly forgotten, but that year he also received flowers. Pink and yellow ones on Valentines day. He had carried them around in a makeshift vase that was really just a pringles can. They were waiting on his desk first period with a note that had only his name.

“Just like what?” Virgil asked.  
“Oh, it’s nothing. I just remembered something is all.”

Remus had thought he already knew and was just ignoring it, maybe even liked him a little back, but as he watched the dots be connected before his very eyes he felt a cold panic begin to creep in and the warmth of hope fade. This was it. Patton would want nothing to do with him. He’d probably burn both sweaters, or worse, give them back.

After they had opened the gifts they made their way to the kitchen to heat up pancakes. Patton tried to get Remus alone, but Remus was on a mission to do exactly not that. Remus ended up nearly attaching himself to Logan for the rest of the day, who wasn’t _quite_ sure what was happening, but knew enough that something _was_ happening.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re avoiding Patton?” Logan finally sighed.  
“I’m… not?”  
“Ok. I’ll let this be happening, but you have to tell me eventually, deal?”  
“Deal.”

Roman knew something was up when Patton started eating the cookies, and not just one or two, but one after the other while he stared off into space. 

“Hey, Pat. You good?”  
“I’m great.”  
“You don’t look or sound it and you’re stress eating cookies.”  
“It’s just… I think I might have made a mistake, you know?”  
“What kind of mistake?”  
“The important kind. But I’m not even sure…”  
“Careful or you’ll sound like Virgil.”  
“I just… How do you know if you’ve messed something up? Like with a person.”  
“Normally they tell me.”  
“And when they don’t?”  
“They just avoid me and try not to talk to me?”  
“Great.”  
“Is this about what you remembered earlier? Did something happen at work?”  
“Nothing at work. How do you fix something if you don’t know what you did wrong?”  
“Ask. Whoever you’re talking about knows, though I can’t imagine whatever it is is really your fault.”  
“Thanks. Also, can you take these cookies away from me?”  
“Sure thing, Pat.” Roman gave a reassuring smile.

Patton kept trying to catch Remus alone, but at one point couldn’t find him anywhere in the cabin.

“Logan, have you seen Remus?”  
“I believe he went to the roof.”  
“Ok. Thank you.”

“Patton bundled up and went to the closet. It wouldn’t hurt to check, right? Sure enough he found Remus on the roof watching the sunset.

“Remus, I know you’ve been avoiding me. It was you, wasn’t it? You made me that sweater and left that note.”  
Remus sighed and turned to face him, tears frozen on his cheeks. He would just confess and hope everything would be fine. “I guess I might as well say it. Patton Hart, I have been head over heels in love with you for 10 years and I just can’t be around you without my heart fluttering and I know you’ll never feel the same way, and that’s fine and I didn’t want to say anything because you finally seem comfortable around me, but you seemed to have connected the dots anyway. I understand if you don’t want to be around me anymore.”  
“You’re… what? You’re… In love? With me? Wait… No way. That’s it! Me too! I mean, I’m in love with you, not with myself, well maybe love is a strong word, but I definitely like you. I couldn’t figure out what I was feeling, but that’s it! That feeling in my chest that I remember from high school and happened again just now and why I always paid so much attention to you. I had convinced myself it was because I wanted to keep you out of trouble, but that must have been it the whole time! Thank you!”  
“Ummm… Are you ok? That was a lot of jumps to make to arrive at that conclusion.”  
“Well not really if I think about it.”  
“Ok? I guess?”  
“Did you not want me to return your feelings?”  
“It’s not that I didn’t want you to, I just never thought you would, otherwise I would have said something earlier and I wouldn’t have wasted all that time traveling around the world trying to get you out of my head only to end up wishing you were there with me.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Oh! And the sweater! I remember all of the words on the note you left with it. It was so nice and unexpected. In fact, I take the note with me wherever I take this sweater.”  
“You’re such a dork.”  
“You better not be calling me a whale-”  
“No! I’m not! I swear! Jeez.”  
Patton giggled. “You should see your face right now.”  
Remus shook his head and smiled. “You’re a bit more devious than I originally thought.”  
“You know what the best part is?”  
“What…?”  
“The others would never believe you.”  
“Hey!”

Patton laughed again and Remus predictably melted.

“You’re the worst, you know.”  
“I know. But you love me.”  
“I suppose I do.”  
“How shocked do you think the others will be?”  
“My bet is it will blow Roman’s mind. The others’ aren’t quite as dense as my dear brother.”  
“You’re probably right. About the first thing.”  
“And the second?”  
“Maybe we ignore the part where you said he’s dense and acknowledge that the others have a bit more intuition.”  
“You’re so nice to him. I’m glad he has you as a friend.”  
“You do too, you know. In fact, I think you might have me as something else too, if you wanted.”  
“Are you asking me out?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Well I’d say if you want to be my boyfriend, then I’ll be your boyfriend too.”  
“Well then I’d say we’re boyfriends.” Patton let out a giggle that he felt come from the depths of his soul. This was what love felt like.  
“You’re too cute. I’m going to melt into a puddle if you keep doing that.”  
“Shut up and hug me.”

When Patton went down to cook the spaghetti he was in a much better mood and Remus was no longer clinging to Logan for dear life. They had decided not to tell the others just yet since it was a new thing. Virgil and Roman hid their relationship for a month when they first started dating and Dee and Logan made it three weeks without anyone knowing. What would a couple of days be in comparison?

Everything was normal at dinner, minus Patton being a bit giddy. He always had trouble hiding his emotions, but this was a normal one for Patton. That night he ended up stopping by his _boyfriend’s_ room before bed. They spent about an hour staring at the ceiling, talking and giggling. They ended up falling asleep enjoying the warmth of each other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. They cute af and I finished the chapter before midnight. This ship kinda came and kicked me in the shins but like in a good way.  
> There will def be a chapter tomorrow and on New Years, but idk if I'll keep up posting one every day. I've been busting out 2-3k a day and staying up past midnight for this so I'm a bit wiped.


	6. Day 6: Shhhh

“Hey, has anyone seen Patton?” Roman inquired.  
“No. Why don’t you ask Remus. I heard them up talking last night.” Logan suggested before taking another sip of coffee.  
“Ok. Virgil, you’re coming with me.”  
“Why?”  
“Please?”  
“Fine.”  
Roman knocked on Remus’s door before calling out, “I’m coming in.”

He just about froze when he saw Patton snuggled up in Remus’s bed next to, you guessed it, Remus. Patton’s eyes fluttered open and he gave a smile to his friends.

“Uhhhh… Patton… Don’t be alarmed, but that’s not your bed.” Virgil said hesitantly.  
“I know.”  
“Oh… Ok… Why are you sleeping with my brother?” Roman asked.  
“We fell asleep talking last night.”  
“Uh huh. And you must have been cold at some point and pulled the covers over you.” Virgil reasoned.  
“Yep.”  
“Ok.” Roman was satisfied with that answer.  
“Besides,” Wait. They were keeping it a secret while they figured it all out. “We slept with each other before.”  
“Hmmm? Pattycakes, waz hapnin?” Remus began to stir.  
“Roman and Virgil are here.”  
“Pattycakes?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, uh, like the game! Why don’t we go to the kitchen so Remus can sleep?”

Roman and Virgil nodded in agreement and followed him out.

“So what were you talking about that had you up so late?” Virgil asked.  
“Oh, you know… Um… Stuff?”  
“Why was that a question?”  
“Oh, you know. We were just up so late that I forgot.”  
Roman and Virgil shared a glance. “Check’s out.”

Phew. He hadn’t messed it up _yet_.

“We can just ask Remus when he gets up.” Roman reasoned.  
“Yeah!” Patton agreed. “I’m going to make some eggs. Want any?”  
“I’m going to have some of the leftover pancakes. What about you, Virge?”  
“Yeah, I’ll take some eggs.”  
“What about you two over there?” Patton called over to Logan and Dee. “Want some eggs?”  
“I’ve already eaten but Dee would like some,” Logan called back.  
“Sure thing!”

Remus walked into the kitchen about 20 minutes later. Patton had some eggs waiting for him so he went and sat down with the others.

“Hey, Pat. You good there?” Remus asked his rather nervous looking companion.  
“Great!” Patton exclaimed a little too loudly.  
“... Ok…”  
“Ah, dearest brother. Virgil and I were curious as to what was so interesting that you two stayed up talking and fell asleep.”  
“Oh, well he was helping me with my book, and once creative juices flow, you just can’t stop ‘em.”  
“Please don’t talk about your juices while we’re eating,” Virgil smirked causing Dee to snort.  
“I should have left you on that street corner where you were standing.”  
“But you didn’t.”  
“What street corner was Virgil on?” Logan asked.  
“N-no. Logan. Honey.” Dee’s eyes were pleading the others to help.  
“Oh. A pop culture reference.”  
“How are you a college professor but you don’t know any memes? Especially Vines.” Roman asked.  
“I didn’t know botany was so popular. I can get behind that.”

Everyone except Patton groaned and face palmed while he gave Logan a sympathetic look.

“So the kids aren’t into botany?”  
“I’m sure some kids are,” Patton offered.  
“Perfect. Maybe I’ll get a succulent for the classroom.” Logan replied thoughtfully.

Breakfast was went well. No one was even the slightest bit suspicious. They all got caught up in the banter and didn’t notice an unusual pair holding hands under the table. Remus and Patton offered to do the dishes which gave them the slightest bit of almost alone time, since they could be seen from the living room where the others went to talk. They could still talk softly to each other though.

“It’s so pretty, isn’t it?” Patton was looking out the frosted window to see the sun rays coming through the snow covered evergreens.  
“Yeah.” Remus thought it was a nice scene, but what really made it was Patton standing next to him.  
Patton turned to him. “You’re not even looking silly.”  
“I thought you were talking about the view, and I have to say it is gorgeous.”  
“Oh,” Patton smiled and blushed. “You’re sweet.”  
“As a lemon.”  
“One of these days I’ll get you to admit it.”  
“That would be a miracle, though I’d say I’m experiencing one right now so you might.”  
Patton’s cheeks were burning. “You’re so cheesy!”  
“Hello pot. I am kettle.”  
“What’s the shouting about?” Roman appeared in the doorway.  
Patton turned quickly hoping Roman wouldn’t see his beet red face. “Just a funny joke.”  
“Really? Can I hear it?”  
“You kind of had to be there.”  
“Ok… Are you lying?” Roman teased.  
“No!”  
“Relax, Pat. I’m just joking. You good?”  
“Yeah. We’ll be done in a minute. Do you want to get out a game?”  
“I’ll get Uno!” Roman dashed off to retrieve the game.  
“Remus giggled. “You’re too cute.”  
“Shut up and help me dry.”  
“I’d rather help you wet,” Remus mumbled under his breath.  
Patton whipped his head around eyes wide. “We’re in public,” he hissed.  
“And that’s your only objection?” Remus raised an eyebrow.  
Patton somehow blushed even harder. “U-Uh… I…”  
“Woah are you ok? I was just joking. Hey. Pattycakes?”  
“I’m going to dry this plate and pretend I’m not a flustered mess.”  
“And I will dry this plate and pretend you aren’t a flustered beauty.”  
“That’s not helping.”  
“Can’t help it. You know me. Being blunt is kind of my thing.”  
“We’ll see about that.”  
“... Did you just make… an innuendo?”  
“How’d I do?”  
“Honestly? Not very good. But I appreciate the effort.”  
“How come you don’t fluster?!”  
“Keep it down. You’re just a nice person.”  
“Rem! You don’t think that’s the only reason I compliment you.”  
“Well… I honestly don’t know what you see in me.”  
“You’re brave and caring and kind and sweet- don’t interrupt me, and you’re cute and funny and smart and handy and you like to do things and you’re so creative and you’d do anything for the people you care about even if it poses a risk to you and you just want to take our burdens away from us and protect us. Don’t think I didn’t notice. In fact, that’s one of the first things I noticed. In high school people asked me why I hung out with you. They said you were bad news and a delinquent and dangerous and a freak, but I never saw that in you. You’re really amazing Rem and I’m sorry it took me a bit to notice and then even when I did, I didn’t realize… Are you crying? Rem…”  
“Is it too much to say I love you?”  
“Come here,” Patton pulled him over to the dining area since it wasn’t visible from the living room and gave him the tightest hug he could. “You don’t fluster because you’re so convinced it’s not true, but… I love you too.”

Patton took Remus’s chin between his pointer finger and thumb and stood on his tiptoes waiting only long enough for Remus to close the distance before giving him a kiss.

“You know, you taste just as good as you smell.”  
“I’m just going to be a tomato for the rest of my life, huh?” Patton backed away to finish the dishes.

He didn’t realize, but that one statement meant so much to Remus. The rest of his life. Flustered. Because of him. Yeah, he’d be ok with that.

Uno created a highly competitive charged atmosphere. No one likes to lose, sure, but they all sought victory like freedom in a revolution. There’s a reason monopoly was forbidden. The first round ended up lasting an hour with Roman winning, but the next round was quicker with Remus taking victory. Third round Virgil nearly rage quit when Roman and Logan kept skipping over him or giving him draw fours. For the fourth round he switched seats. They took a break for lunch and made grilled cheese before jumping right back in and playing a few more rounds.

They decided on leftovers for dinner so they could eat whenever. That also meant Patton didn’t have to cook, which gave he and Remus plenty of time to hang out.

“You want to go watch the sunset?” Remus asked.  
“Sure!”

Patton smiled brightly with the giddiness of doing the familiar activity but as boyfriends. Sure they were kind of sort of last time, but this time they were from the start. It felt like it couldn’t have been only yesterday they got together. Their relationship felt so natural.

“Can I borrow your sweater?”  
“I made you your own new one!”  
“Yeah, but… Yours smells like you.”  
Remus snorted. “Ok, how about this. I’ll wear my new one and you can have my old one until you want me to re-scent it?”  
Patton gasped, “Really?”  
“Of course.”  
“Yay!”  
“You’re so cute you’re going to fry my brain.”  
“Shut up and give me the goods.” Patton tried and failed to look intimidating.  
“Ok, ok. I surrender.” Remus took off the sweater he was wearing and handed it over.  
Patton immediately put it on and hugged himself. “So warm.”  
“I’m glad you’re appreciating the wasted heat energy from my cells that will never be reusable and is depleting the available usable energy in the universe.”  
“I’m glad I don’t know what that means because it sounds existential.”  
“Maybe a little. I’m going to get my other sweater.”

Remus stood behind Patton with his arms around him as they watched the sun set. He nuzzled Patton’s neck between his scarf and fluffy hair. Patton giggled.

“Ticklish are we?”  
“N-No!”  
“You’re a bad liar,” Remus kept going until Patton was crying with laughter and pressed a kiss to the spot before resting his chin on top of the other’s head.  
“I like this. I like you.”  
“I like you too.”

They basked in the warm glow and silence of the setting sun for a while until it set enough to get chilly.

“I think if I come to your room tonight I’m going to have to get up earlier.”  
“I can set an alarm.”  
“How sweet,” Patton turned to him and rolled his eyes before cracking a smile.  
“I think you know my response to that.”  
“It’s not the only lemon thing about you.”  
Remus gasped. “That was too good of an innuendo! Who are you and what did you do to my Pattycakes?!”

 _His_ Pattycakes. Shoot. He was red again. Well, only one thing to do about that. He gave Remus a quick peck and became even redder. Might as well commit… Wait a minute.

“Are you blushing? You’re blushing! Yes! I did it!”  
“Shut up.”  
“I will not. You are blushing and I made it happen. This is my victory. They will sing songs about me!”  
“You’ve definitely been hanging around Roman too much.”  
“Oh come one. You love dramatics. I’ve read your stories.”  
“Ok,” Remus chuckled. “You caught me.”  
“You bet I did.”  
“Now can you put a sock in it so we can go back in before you freeze?”  
“I can put something else in it.”  
“Wow. Two for two. If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re not as innocent as they make you out to be.”  
“Maybe. And you know what the best part is?”  
“They’ll never believe me?”   
“Yep!”

Because this part was just for him.


	7. Day 7: Dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter bc I was v busy today. I will be tomorrow as well but I think I'll still be able to get a chapter up. Hope you enjoy!

Patton had intended to sneak out of Remus's room early. He had ended setting that alarm at a time before he thought Roman and Virgil would be up, and it worked. His alarm went off, but the bed was so cozy and Remus was so cute half asleep and he couldn't help but nuzzle back in to cuddle… and then fall back asleep. 

“Didn't Patton say he was going to make breakfast?” Roman asked.   
“Yes, but seeing as he's still asleep you _could_ make your own.” Logan replied.   
“Roman? Cook? Yeah right.” Virgil scoffed.   
“Gee thanks.”  
“You're welcome.”  
“I'll make breakfast. Who wants breakfast tacos?” Dee asked.   
“Sounds great Moonlight.”

When Patton woke up for the second time he smelt something good coming from the kitchen. 

“Oh shoot!”  
“Oh, you're awake.”

Patton looked into Remus's green eyes, the color of sun through fresh spring birch leaves just inches from his own blue jay ones and giggled at the proximity. 

“Yeah. I meant to get up earlier to make breakfast, but I decided this was better. It seems like they have it sorted out anyway.”  
“I’d say so. Smells like Dee’s breakfast tacos. We should get up and get some before the vultures eat them all.”  
Patton giggled and kissed Remus’s nose. “I’ll get dressed and meet you in the kitchen?”  
Remus blushed. “Sure thing Pattycakes.”  
“Yes! Twice now! I’m on a roll.”  
“Obviously because you’re such a snacc.”

Patton winked before leaving only to find Logan about to knock on the door.

“Hiya, Lo! Just getting Remus up for breakfast. Sorry I wasn’t up earlier.”  
“Oh. It’s not a problem. Dee stepped in.”  
“I could tell. I’ll be right out.”  
“Sure.”

Patton went to his own room and Logan looked at Remus and raised an eyebrow. 

“You know if you’re going to make a habit of sleeping together he might as well just move his clothes in here.”  
“What?! That’s not- you heard what he said. Just coming to wake me up.”  
“You know I’m probably the most active observer in this cabin. That and Patton has a pretty obvious tell when he’s lying.”  
“Yeah… Don’t tell Roman and Virgil?”  
“I don’t see a reason to. It’s not like we haven’t all slept in each other’s beds before anyway. That is how sleepovers between us tend to work.”  
“Yeah.” Remus chuckled. “Remember when we all piled into that king bed in high school?”  
Logan smiled. “There’s a reason I refuse to share a bed with Roman.”  
“Tell me about it. We used to have to share a bed whenever we traveled when we were younger. One time he ended up kicking me in the head. I don’t even know how he managed that.”  
“I suppose I should let you get dressed now so you can get some breakfast before it’s gone. Virgil is acting like he hasn’t eaten in weeks.”  
“Well I can’t blame him. Dee’s breakfast tacos are just that good.”  
“See you in a minute.”

Patton had decided against wearing Remus’s sweater, but it was awfully snugly, and of course it’s fun to wear over-sized clothing, plus it smelled like him and they weren’t cuddling around the others just yet since they both knew Roman would be all up in their business trying to be helpful, but they really wanted to figure out some stuff for themselves first, and on top of that it looked really cute with his jeans. So then he decided against deciding against wearing it and skipped into the kitchen with it on. And it turns out that was the one thing above all others that would turn Remus into a mess.

“Hey Remus, are you ok?” Virgil asked.  
“Hmm? Me? Good. Yeah. You?”  
“Considering I’m forming sentences with more than one word in them I’d say I’m doing pretty good.”   
“Yeah bro. You’re a bit flushed. Do you think you might be sick?” Roman went over to Remus and felt his forehead.  
“He seemed fine before, but perhaps the effort of getting up and walking around is too much.” Logan said thoughtfully.  
“If you’re sick I can take care of you,” Patton said with a wink that only Remus caught.  
“Well… I don’t know. I might be.”  
“Here, let me feel,” Patton stood next to Roman and put his lips to Remus’s forehead causing him to heat up even more. “I’d say you definitely have a fever,” he tried to hide his smirk.  
Roman felt his forehead again. “Hmm. You’re right Pat.”  
“Why don’t you go lay back down in bed and I can bring you some soup.”  
“Oooooo! I’m jealous. Patton’s homemade chicken noodle is soooo good.” Virgil started salivating at the thought.  
“Ok. I guess I’ll go back to bed then.”  
“Take a glass of water with you,” Logan said. “It’s important to keep hydrated.”  
“Yes, sir.” Remus gave him a salute before getting a glass and retreating to his room.  
“Too bad he can’t have my breakfast tacos. Those are his favorite.”  
“Yeah, but he’s getting Pat’s homemade chicken noodle instead.”  
“It is the best soup I’ve ever had, and I’ve had a lot of soups.”  
“Well I’m flattered,” Patton smiled while fetching the ingredients. 

Since Patton knew Remus wasn’t really sick he would bring him tacos as well and pretend he was eating with him. This ended up being much appreciated by Remus who was just about starving at this point.

“Well hello nurse. I see you’ve brought me breakfast.”  
“First step to curing any fake ailment is good food made with love.”  
“I’d say. That soup smells delicious.”  
“I brought some tacos too.”  
“You’re a lifesaver.”  
“Well, duh, silly. I’m a nurse! Well, an animal nurse, but close enough.”  
“So once I’ve finished my breakfast, what’s the second step to curing a fake ailment?”  
“I’d dare say step two is… Ah, yes. Step to is healing kisses.”  
“I’ll get to eating then.”

Patton and Remus spent the day lazing about. They talked and reminisced, but eventually Remus couldn’t help how cute Patton looked in _his_ sweater for all the world to see, or at least the people in it that mattered, and Patton had promised a step two.

“Well you see, there’s a system, and it’s very important. First you kiss the nose,” Patton began demonstrating the process, “then the top of the head. Next is the tummy,” Patton lifted up Remus’s shirt to place a kiss, “and then both cheeks, and finally one on the mouth!”  
“Nurse, I don’t think it worked. Should you try it again?”  
“Hmmm. There is a procedure we do when this doesn’t work. Clearly your fake ailment is too strong for little kisses. That can only mean one thing… you need _big_ kisses!”

Remus giggled as Patton started peppering him with kisses.

“It looks like we’ll need to move onto step three or you might not recover!”  
“Step three?!” Remus feigned concern. “What will that entail?”  
“Cuddles of course! We’ll have to cuddle the fake ailment right out of you!”  
“Well we’d better get started right away. I would hate to be stuck with this fake ailment until my untimely fake death.”  
“Exactly what I was thinking.” Patton hopped into the bed with Remus and snuggled up close. “Any change in your condition?”  
“I think this one is working, though maybe combining step three with step two would work even better.”  
“Hmmm… Highly unorthodox, but it’s just so crazy it might work!”

By the end of the day Remus was feeling much better, though Logan still urged him to take it easy, not that he was complaining.


	8. Day 8: Couples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed a chapter today! I thought we could take a little look at our other two couples a little bit.

Patton giggled. He and Remus were on dishes duty that morning which turned into snapping towels and spraying water at each other. They were soaking, giggling messes by the time they were done. They laid on the floor for a while giggling and poking each other feeding off of the pure euphoria of being in love. 

“We should probably get off the floor, Pattycakes.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You said that but you’re not moving.”  
“Well I’d rather stay here with you, Rem.”  
“You can be with me somewhere more comfortable.”  
“Ok. Help me up?”  
“Sure thing, darling.”

Remus got up and pulled Patton to his feet, who wasn’t quite ready to be standing and fell into him.

Patton giggled. “Looks like I’ve fallen for you all over again.”  
“You’re such a-”  
“Whale-”  
“Oh my goodness. You’re never going to let that go, are you?”  
“Nope!” Patton leaned in for a kiss.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Dee and Logan had gotten up to refill their tea and witnessed the whole thing before sharing a smirk and leaving.

“It’s about time,” Logan said.  
“I’ll say. Do you think he’ll talk about Patton more or less now?”  
“Depends how long they can keep it a secret from Roman and Virgil.”  
“That’s true. Roman won’t notice unless he walks in like we did, which is not probable considering how loud he is.”  
“Well you know what he says, Dee. He just wants us all to know we’re being graced with his presence.”  
“I just wish his gracing presence was a couple decibels quieter, though Virgil is so quiet I guess he’s making noise for the both of them.”  
“They do balance each other out quite nicely.”  
“I think Patton and Remus will, too. I wonder how long they’ve been together. It must have been Christmas, right?”  
“Definitely. They were close when we arrived, most likely due to being alone here during a power outage, but Christmas Patton definitely put two and two together about the sweater.”  
“I was wondering how long it would take him after Remus slipped up making that comment about the stitch. I still can’t believe he learned to knit after Patton made one singular comment about that sweater in the show window at the mall.”  
“He spaced out a lot, but he always paid attention to the things that mattered, most of which had to do with Patton.”  
“Once they tell us we should recommend that aquarium you took me to. That jellyfish room was like magic. I was of course partial to the sea snake exhibit, but jellyfish are officially my second favorite animal. I’ll always think of you when I see them.”

Logan was rendered speechless and blushed. He was never good at the mushy stuff. Even when he asked Dee out under the jellyfish he had trouble to the point where he almost couldn’t do it.

“Look at you all flustered. My blushing honey bee. You don’t need to say anything back. You show me how you feel everyday.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too darling. Now, do you think they’re done in there and we can get some more tea?”  
“Maybe we should start laughing loudly before we get to the door.”  
“Perfect. I have a joke you’ll appreciate.”  
“It better not be a pun.”  
“We both know the only reason you don’t like puns is because you refuse to like them.”  
“That still just means I don’t like them.”  
“You’re too much.”  
“I am exactly the right amount of much, thank you.”  
“If you say so.”  
“I do.”

Roman had dedicated the day to helping Virgil with his painting. He needed a model for another one of his concepts and Roman was more than happy to oblige. Most of the time unless Virgil was trying to paint clothes in a specific way, he did nude modeling. This time was no different.

“Paint me like one of your french girls?”  
“I don’t have any. We haven’t been to Paris yet.”  
Roman chuckled. “What are you painting this time anyway?”  
Virgil thrust a piece of paper with a rough sketch on it towards him. “Look for yourself.”  
“I like this pose you’ve chosen. Are you going to enter this one into the art show?”  
“We’ll see how I like it when it’s done. The first painting I enter-”  
“Has to be perfect so that you’ll have more of a chance of winning a spot in the gallery so they’ll be more likely to take future pieces.”  
“You got it.”  
“Makes sense you would choose me to model, then. I’m gorgeous so of course they’ll love your painting.”  
“You’re full of it.”  
“If by it you mean beauty and talent then you are correct.”  
Virgil rolled his eyes and smirked. “Keep bragging and I’ll ask Remus to model.”  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“I don’t know. You two are pretty similar looking so he would be just as good of a model for this piece.” Virgil teased.  
“You’re forgetting you need a nude model.”  
He _had_ forgotten that. “... Shut up and pose.”


	9. Day 10: Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those reading in the future I missed day 9 so this is the 30th, not the 29th.

Remus was very excited. He had finally finished his story and it was ready for Patton to read. He had spent all of the previous day working on it. Patton also had a surprise for Remus that he had worked on the previous day. 

“Ok, Rem. Close your eyes.”  
“Normally I don't like when people ask me to do that. Last time someone handed me a scorpion. You don't have a scorpion do you?”  
“Where would I even get on?”  
“Ok, just checking. Eyes are closed.”  
“Now put your hands out.”  
“Are you _sure_ you don't have a scorpion?”  
“If I do that's news to me.”  
“Hands are out.”  
“Are you ready?”  
“Yeah. I've decided I trust you to not have a scorpion.”  
“I’m flattered.”

Remus couldn't see Patton's deadpan, but he could hear it. He giggled and felt something soft be placed in his hands. 

“Ok. Open… Your eyes, silly.”  
“A guy can dream.”  
Patton ever so easily flustered turned a pretty shade of pink. “Oh shut up and look at it already,” he huffed.   
“Wow, Pat. You really _are_ a quick learner. This is amazing!”

Remus was looking at a cute little bear Patton had knitted with the soft yarn. 

“Isn't he cute?!”  
“Yeah. Not as cute as you though.”  
“Oh, stop it.”  
“You're even cuter all flustered like that, especially when it's my doing.”  
“Whatever.” Patton tried to look calm and collected. It wasn't working. “Anyway, what's your surprise?”  
“I've finished writing.”  
“Really?!”  
“Yep! And you'll be the first to read it.”  
“Oh! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what happens to Caldwell.”  
“Well wait no longer! Go ahead and read!”

Patton spent the day reading as much as he could. He couldn't finish it all in one sitting, though he really did try, he got so excited at one point that he ran to find Remus, nearly toppling Logan, so he could tell him all of the feelings he was having. He was talking as fast as he could and jumping up and down and waving his hands about. Dee had been trying to have a peaceful tea time, but now he was intrigued by all of the fuss. 

“I hope that after Patton you had planned on letting _me_ read it.”  
“Sure, but don't get jealous. I finished this one up as per Patrons request and already promised he could be the first one to read it.”  
“Oh, I'm not jealous. It's nice that you two have been getting closer. A _lot_ closer,” Dee smirked.   
Remus blushed remembering all of the times Dee and Logan had gotten dragged into his love struck rants for the past 10 years. “Well, anyway, have you eaten lunch, Patton?”  
Patton gasped. “I knew I was forgetting something!”

Dee shook his head and decided to let Remus deal with their scatterbrained friend, well Remus's secret boyfriend, but Dee wasn't a snitch. 

“I'm not really that hungry, though. I just want to keep reading!”  
“I'll let you keep reading after you eat.”  
“Fine, but can I ask a question?”  
“If it's about the story you can ask when you're done reading.”  
“But I need to know! It's killing me!”  
“You'll live. I wonder if Caldwell's friends will though.”  
“I've been betrayed!”  
“You're fine. Do you want a sandwich?”  
“You don't have to-”  
“Sit your bum. I'm making you a sandwich.”

In the end Patton got a cute little sandwich in the shape of a heart which he scarfed down before yelling thanks and going back to reading. Remus watched him go and smiled. He really was too cute. Remus decided to knit a little hat for their little bear and two matching normal sized ones for them while he waited for Patton to finish. Roman and Virgil came in from their walk and sat down with Remus. 

“How's my favorite brother doing?”  
“I'm your only brother.”  
“Well, yeah… but you didn't answer my question.”  
Remus laughed. “I'm doing good. You however, are soaked.”  
“This one,” Roman jabbed his thumb in the direction of Virgil, “thought it would be a good idea to take a swim.”  
“I didn't even know it was there!”  
“Well either way, we should take a nice hit shower. Do you want to play a game with us after?”  
“Sure. I'll ask the others?”  
“Sounds good.” Virgil gave finger guns before walking to their room and Roman followed. 

They ended up playing a couple rounds of cards before dinner and continued playing after. It had been easy enough to convince Patton to quit reading for a game night, but when it came to trying to get Patton to go to bed, he was determined to not sleep until he finished. 

“It'll still be there in the morning, Pattycakes.”  
“But it's so good! I need to know what happens!”  
“Hmmm,” Remus pretended to think. “I think I know what to do.”  
Patton didn't like that mischievous look. “What are you doing?... Rem?”  
“I don't know who you're talking to. I'm the tickle monster.”  
“Nonononononono Rem!”  
“I'm gonna get you!”  
“Nooooo! Please! I surrender! I'll come to bed.”  
“Awww. The tickle monster was really looking forward to his hunt. Oh well. He'll just have to have it another day.”  
“Can you carry me?”

Remus quirked an eyebrow. 

“Pleeeaaaaaassssseeeee?” Patton gave his best puppy dog eyes.   
“Oh, alright. C'mon, up we go.”  
Patton giggled. “Thanks. I love you.”  
“I love you too, you dork.”  
“Whale that's nice.”  
“I will drop you.”  
“No I'll behave!”  
“You better.”


	10. Day 11: New Year New Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I can't believe I managed it. I hope you've enjoyed this. If so, check out my other works!

Patton got up first thing to finish reading Remus’s book, so Remus had decided to write some poems. They always helped him sort out his feelings, and boy did he have a lot of them. The main one, though, was fear. He had jumped out of planes, swam with sharks, broken bones four wheeling, gotten into fights with guys twice his size, and none of that scared him. He'd do it all again. It was so much easier than what was to come. When this get together was over, he had no clue when he'd see Patton again. His parents were letting him crash at the cabin until he found somewhere else, but he'd need to make sure he could find a job, and while he was great at picking up odd jobs, he only really made enough for backpacking plus a little extra. Staying in one place was not something he was used to. He supposed he could publish his writing, but it would take a while to get any money from them. The others all lived within an hour's drive of each other, but he would be living on the other end of the coast. He was scared that he had finally tasted happiness and peace and would never be able to again. So he pulled out a leather bound notebook he had made himself and flipped to an empty page. 

_The sun rose upon me for the first time in years_   
_I held it close as I fought back the tears_   
_Finally I would get to see the beauty it rears_   
_But I still can’t seem to fight back these fears_   
_The sun will set as it’s supposed to_   
_But I can’t tell if after it will rise anew_   
_I was used to the darkness it was all that I knew_   
_But I can’t go back now that I’ve found you_

“That is so cheesy. It really has been a while.”

_When you leave will you remember me_   
_Will you dream of the sun setting behind the trees_   
_Will you curl up with a bear just how I wouldn’t let you freeze_   
_Will I matter when you go or will you set me free_   
_Is it ok that I have nothing to give_   
_Would you let me make up for it as long as I live_   
_You can trust my words don’t have to go through the sieve_   
_And I promise they’ll be nothing but corroborative_

“There really aren’t enough words to rhyme with give. This is a nightmare.”

Despite it being a nightmare, it was working. Free form was easy enough when he knew what he wanted to say, but when he didn’t, trying to rhyme always seemed to bring it out of him and it also calmed his fears as he had to think.

_I guess what I’m saying is I want to stay together_   
_Maybe somewhere with warmer weather_   
_A place all our own to be our tether_   
_So I could be blessed with that smile when and where ever_

“Alright. Not the best, but at least now I can look at it and not have to think it over and over. What goes on in my head is nothing I want to be a part of.”

He wrote a few more things before announcing to himself that he deserved a snack. And by a snack he meant sneaking to the kitchen to get a cookie or seven. Patton happened to just finish and look for Remus in his room. When he saw that he wasn’t there he was about to leave and find him, but something caught his eye. There was a notebook he hadn’t seen before lying open on the bed. He looked quickly down the hallway then went straight to the bed to see what it was. On the left there was a beautifully realistic drawing of a desert mountain filled with flowers and cacti. On the right there was writing. He didn’t mean to read it, really. Well, ok maybe he was just a bit too curious for his own good. There was no mistaking its recentness, and there was no mistaking just who it was about.

“Oh… Oh, Rem.” Patton was nearly in tears.  
“Patton?” Remus said re-entering with some cookies.  
Patton whipped around, unable to hide his tears quickly enough. “I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have, but your journal was right on your bed and I got curious…”  
“And now you're going to say you don't want to be with me anymore?” Remus looked sadly at his hands.   
“What?! Of course not! I was going to ask if you wanted to move in with me.”  
“Huh?” Remus nearly dropped his cookies in shock.   
“Well, I have plenty of space, and I didn't want to say anything, but I kind of make a lot, so it wouldn't be a problem to support the both of us until your books gain traction, oh! And we could get a puppy! I’d love a cat, but-”  
“You're allergic and your face gets all puffy. I remember.”  
“Oh, yeah. I kind of forgot you were there for that.” Patton rubbed the back of his neck. “And I mean obviously you don't have to, I just wanted to let you know it was an option.”  
“I’d love to, but are you sure? Isn’t that a little quick? I don’t want to take advantage of you.”  
“The fact that you’re worrying about that tells me exactly what I need to know. I’m sure, Rem. And we don’t have to get a puppy if it’s too much-”  
Remus put his cookies down and pulled Patton into a tight hug. “How about a corgi?”  
“Can we get a toasted one?”  
Remus laughed. “If that is what you desire then it shall be what you receive.”  
Patton giggled. “Ok. Oh! And I finished reading! I cannot believe you! That twist was crazy. I mean all of the evidence was there, but I really thought it was going to be Suzanne! Oh and the rat thing? Crazy. Though I do feel a little nauseous.”  
“You can thank Logan for the book he got me a couple years ago about all things Medieval.”  
“And I loved what you did with Caldwell’s backstory. Are there going to be follow ups? More stories? I’m so invested!” Patton grabbed Remus’s shoulders and lightly shook them.  
“I can see that. I wouldn’t be opposed to writing more Caldwell stories. You think I should do a series?”  
“Definitely!”  
“How about I make that my New Year’s resolution and you can hold me accountable?”  
“I’d agree to that. But I think maybe we should do something to seal the deal?”  
“Hmmmm,” Remus pretended to think. “A firm handshake?”  
“I was thinking something a little more intimate?” Patton tried to play along.  
“Ah. A fist bump.”  
“No! A kiss silly.”

Remus laughed at Patton’s eagerness. Patton had tried to hold out, but sometimes Patton just wanted a kiss and who was Remus to deny him? Once they had had enough of tonsil hockey they talked more about the book. They only allowed themselves to be interrupted for meals, because taking care of yourself is important and they’d both be hypocrites otherwise. After dinner Remus asked Patton to follow him under the guise of more book talk since the others were around. In actuality he wanted to show him the hats he made for them and their bear.

“Awwww! They’re so cute! Thanks, Rem. I love them.”  
“Well I love you.”  
“You dork.”  
Remus gasped. “Are you calling me a whale-”  
“Yep.”  
“I’m too shocked to be offended. Innocent little Patton saying such things.”  
“Only to you.”  
“I’m not sure whether to be flattered or more offended.”  
“Would a kiss help you decide?”  
“This is a tough one, so I might need a couple.”  
“Well I suppose I could spare a few,” Patton feigned reluctance before smiling and diving in.

A bit later everyone else had gathered in the living room.

“It’s almost midnight. Where did Patton and Remus go?”  
“I think Patton went to take a look at what Remus has been writing.”  
“I see. Virgil, come with me?”  
“Why can’t you go by yourself? It’s down the hallway.”  
“Pretty please?” Roman batted his eyelashes. “I’ll make it up to you.”  
“Fine. But only because I’m getting compensation.”  
Roman found Remus’s door slightly ajar so he opened it the rest of the way and found something he was not prepared for.

“Oh my God!”

Remus and Patton broke apart and whipped around, lips swollen from their impromptu make out session.

“What is happening?” Virgil was incredulous.  
“We were kissing?” Patton offered weakly.  
“Ok. Why?” Virgil asked.  
Patton turned to Remus who then answered. “We’re dating?”  
“You’re… You’re dating.”  
“Since when?!” Roman was beyond confused. He felt like he should have noticed if his best friend and brother were dating.  
“Christmas?” Patton said.  
“Why is every reply a question?”  
“Because you’re really freaking out!”  
“You’re right. Ok. Ok. So. Patton, my best friend, and Remus, my brother, are dating. Simple enough. Virgil, any thoughts?  
“I’m gonna need a minute. I’ll be in my room if you need me while I reassemble my world view.”  
Roman was still a bit confused. “So… You and Remus.”  
“Yeah.”

Patton did his best to explain what happened with Remus helping fill in any missing details. Roman was shocked that Remus had had a crush on Patton all that time and no one ever knew about it. Once he heard the whole story he was fully on board being the romantic that he was, and Roman decided he would stop at nothing to make sure his friend and his brother were happy. He then remembered the reason he had went to Remus’s room in the first place and went to drag Virgil back out to the living room. He yelled at the new couple to follow them on his way past.

“Logan! Dee! You’ll never believe it!” Roman exclaimed upon entering the living room.  
“Loud and energetic as always.” Logan remarked.  
“Do tell, but try not to burst our eardrums,” Dee requested.  
“Patton and Remus! They’re dating!”  
“Oh, is that all?” Logan nodded.  
“Wait, what?!”  
“Well it was clear they were into each other and I was pretty sure they had made it official. Whenever he would call we’d always somehow end up talking about Patton. Plus they both had crushes on each other in high school. That and they’ve been pretty inseparable this whole time and sleep together, oh and Dee and I saw them kissing in the kitchen.”  
“In high school? How did you know but I didn’t?!”  
“You were too busy swooning over Virgil to notice.”  
“Was not!”  
“You kinda were,” Virgil agreed.  
“I’m suing!”  
“Who, how much, and why?”  
“Oh hush.”  
“Well now that we’re all here, should we announce our New Year’s resolutions?” Dee asked.

It was a tradition for them so they knew what to help each other on for the coming year. One year Dee had decided to learn how to cook all the good things he’d been tasting so they would have biweekly dinners where he would cook for them all. They went around passing an unspoken vow that they would keep each other on the right track.

There was about a minute left and they all waited for the clock to strike midnight. They popped their party poppers and cheered followed by the customary New Year’s kiss. After which Logan got down on one knee.

“You know I’m not very good at this, but I’ve been practicing a bit so I wrote you poem, well I tried, but nothing quite seemed to capture how I feel about you. Words weren’t enough, they never have been, so I’m asking if you’ll let me continue showing you what words can’t describe. Will you marry me?” 

Logan looked up at Dee with shy eyes and an unsure smile. So much about this could be wrong. The words, the time, the ring.

“Of course. Who else would help me with the morning crossword and cuddle with my snakes and stock my cabinets with a comical amount of Crofters? I really don’t know how you fit it all in there.”  
“I’ve had practice.” He slipped the ring on Dee’s finger.  
“Now stand up and kiss me.”  
“Awwwwwww!!!” Patton nearly had a melt down at how cute his friend’s were.

Remus gave them two thumbs up and mouthed to Logan, “I told you he’d say yes.” To which Logan rolled his eyes. Virgil gave a congrats and pats on the back but ended up being pulled into a hug by an emotional Dee, which he pretended to reluctantly accept, but they all knew he was happy for their friend. Once he was released he turned to look at Roman.

“So where’s _my_ proposal?” he joked.  
“You’ll see.” Roman smirked.  
“Wait really?” Virgil gasped. As dark and edgy as he could be, he was also incredibly soft and wanted to be a blushing bride.  
“Welp, I’m going to bed.”  
“Hey wait! You can’t just say that then go to bed!”  
“I think I can.” Roman grinned and sprinted down the hallway.  
“Heyyyy!” Virgil ran after him.  
“Well I’d dare say we should all be headed to bed, seeing as we’ll all have to head out tomorrow.”  
“Oh! Remus! We’ll need to get you a ticket!” Patton exclaimed.  
“That’s ok. I’ll grab my things and drive down. I’ll be able to meet you in a couple days, ok?”  
“Are you sure? Won’t it be lonely.”  
“I’ll go knowing this will be the last road trip I take alone, and I won’t even have time for loneliness knowing you’re at the end of my journey.”  
“Why are they more mushy than we are? _We’re_ the ones who just got engaged.” Dee smiled softly.  
“I think that just might be how they are.” Logan nodded.  
“If they ever stay with us I’m locking them in the basement so I don’t have to see it.”  
Logan gave him a look.  
“What? There’s a bathroom and a kitchenette down there. Plus they can get out the back way.”  
“I guess.”


End file.
